EL PRIMER 14 DE FEBRERO EN KONOHA
by aniyasha
Summary: kushina odio la idea de celebrar por primera vez en konoja el dia del amor y amistad, pero muchas cosas la aran  cambiar de idea. minato se encargara de eso.


**Ni hao, esta es una pequeña historia de esta pareja que también me encanta.**

**Los padres de naruto: kushina y minato.**

**Como estoy impasiente esperando actualización de varios fils que me encantan y no han subido nada. Pues me dije, ¿Qué hacer ?y sas, se dio este one stone. Espero que les guste.**

**Les recomiendo los fils de bella scull, escribe genial con esta pareja. Mis respetos y saludos.**

**Sayonara y que estén bien.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo sueño con ellos.**

Un catorce de febrero.

En konoja hoy era un día muy diferente, el 14 de febrero siempre había pasado desapercibido, pero la visita de una de las aldeas más lejanas de oriente "love", la cual era muy importante porque comerciaba con todo lo que podía,.

Llevaba a cabo como estrategia la mercadotecnia. Es decir se aprovechaba de muchos métodos disponibles para reunir dinero. Había traído todo tipo de novedades. Entre ellas la más popular era la comercialización de la celebración del día del amor y la amistad. Muchos tomaron esta idea como algo importante, si era el motivo perfecto para poder expresarle sus sentimientos a aquella persona amada o simplemente regalar algo a sus amigos.

**-esto es una locura –** se quejaba una pelirroja con ojos violeta, que veía a todos los alrededores asombrada del festival que realizaron, para celebrar por primera vez el 14 de febrero en konoja.

**-no es para tanto kushina-**llamo la atención su amiga Hana perteneciente al clan Hyuuga, la cual estaba sorprendida de todo lo que podrías comprar para regalarle a esa persona especial.

**-apoyo a Hana .-** dijo otra hermosa mujer que traía un montón de chocolates en sus manos en forma de corazón de todo tipo, su nombre era mikoto, del clan uchiha.

_Kushina dirigió su atención a sus amigas, las cuales veían todo este festival como algo divino. Pero para ella era algo demasiado absurdo. _

**-¿Quién especifico , que hoy 14 de febrero era el día del amor y amistad?-** rebatió la pelirroja a sus amigas.

**-kushina , tomate esto como es, no trates de arruinar el día, sino diviértete.-** declaro hana.

**-¿Qué de divertido hay en ver por todos lados corazones?-**cuestiono la pelirroja, harta de encontrar a todo paso corazones por todos lados.

**-kushina dime,¿ no tienes a nadie a quien regalarle un corazón?.-** pregunto mikoto.

_A la mente de ella apareció un chico rubio, de ojos azules, el cual últimamente invadía sus pensamientos. Pero ella no aceptaría ante nadie que sentía cierta atracción por el cuarto hokage de konoja._

**-pues no, es una babosada todo esto, me voy tengo ir donde esta minato, me entregara una misión , eso sí es algo bueno , no soporto tanta ridiculez junta.- **

_Hana y mikoto negaron con la cabeza" como era posible que no le gustara la celebración, era algo novedoso y romántico", a lo mejor por eso para su amiga kushina era algo fastidioso._

**-sabes le regalare todos estos corazones a fugaku, sé que es algo cerio pero espero que le agrade celebrar conmigo hoy.** –dijo una muy ilusionada mikoto

**-yo he comprado esto**-Hana saco de su suéter un dije precioso de un corazón partido a la mitad de color plateado donde se podría apreciar dos H.- **se lo entregare a hiashi, espero que le guste, hoy tendremos una cena romántica.**

_A kushina le a pareció una gota en la cabeza es que ¿ninguna de las dos le prestó atención?_

**-pues que se lo pasen bien, nos vemos luego.**

_**Hey kushina ,**__ sus amigas se acercaron a ella porque esta ya había agarrado el rumbo para desaparecer del festival. Ambas estiraron sus manos y cada una tenía un pequeño paquete. La pelirroja se asombro._

**-¿Qué es esto?-**dijo tomando los paquetes.

**-son para ti** – dijeron sus amigas las cuales la abrazaron simultáneamente.

**-feliz dia de la amistad, te queremos .-** repitieron ambas

_Cuando se separaron se percataron que kushina tenía los ojos cristalinos, pero parpadeo bastante para que se le quitaran._

-**no debieron, hacer esto, yo no les he comprado nada.-** dijo sonrojada

**-no te preocupes, no es nada-** rebatió mikoto.

_La pelirroja a brazo efusivamente a sus amigas de nuevo, las cuales sabían que su amistad era más importante que cual quier cosa material._

_Se marcho del lugar con los regalos de ellas, antes de llegar a la torre hokage, los abrió y se percato de que el envoltorio de mikoto era una caja de condones. Una pequeña nota había en el_

"_Por si quieres celebrar en grande este día, acuérdate sexo seguro es lo mejor",_ por kami como se le ocurría.

_La curiosidad izo que abriera el de Hana, la cual le regalo un libro, pero no era cualquier libro sino el de kamasutra" posiciones diversas para sentir el mejor placer"._

_¿Qué les ocurría a esas par de pervertidas?, ¡el león piensa que todos son de su condición!. Ella sabía perfectamente, que pues ellas ya practicaban ese tema. "Pero yo ni a novio llegaba", al seguir ojeando el libro mi mente me jugó una mala pasada, de repente vi en una de esas imágenes a minato desnudo en una amplia cama, asiendo me señas de que me acercara._

_¡ Por kami!. Negué rotundamente y alegue esos pensamientos de mi, guarde las cosas de nuevo y me dispuse a llegar con el hokage. Cuando casi iba llegando, note una gran fila, que me llamo mucho la atención._

_Todas eran mujeres que llevaban consigo todo tipos de regalos y al parecer asían cola para entregarlos. _

_Ella paso de largo viendo las miradas indiscretas de esa multitud de mujeres, al llegar a la entrada un ambu evito mi paso._

**-¿que te sucede ttebayo?.-** cuestiono la ninja que era detenida por un ambu.

-**kushina tienes que fórmate al igual que todas para entregar tu regalo al hokage.-**

_Ella no creía lo que escuchaba, "que todas las ahí presente querían regalarle algo a minato", ¡eso si que no! y para el colmo el estúpido ambu pensaba que ella también._

_Un chacra rojo se izo presente, nadie dijo nada, el ambu trajo fuerte._

-**yo no vengo a regalarle nada a mina-chan, simplemente quiero que me de mi misión, el mismo me citó, así que, ¡si no quieres morir déjame pasar ttebayo!.**

_Claro el ambu no lo pensó dos veces y la dejo ingresar. Las mujeres ahí presente tampoco dijeron nada al respecto. _

_Cuando ella llegaba cerca de las oficinas del hokage se percato que por todo el pasillo había todo tipo de obsequios, rosas, globos , calendarios, fotos, etc. . La puerta del hokage estaba medio abierta por lo que pudo apreciar como una chica rubia muy bonita le entregaba un regalo al rubio, este agradeció pero la chica se le abalanzo y casi lo besa, si no hubiera sido por que fue agarrada por la espalda por la pelirroja. La cual no le gusto ni tantito la actitud de ofrecida de la rubiecita._

**-¿kushina?-** pregunto sorprendido y aliviado el hokage

**-¡suéltame me lastimas!.-** le replico la chica.

**-es mejor que te vayas, "sabes acoso al hokage es un crimen que se paga con muerte".-** dijo muy fríamente la portadora del kiuby.

_La chica salió corriendo del lugar, minato suspiro de alivio y kushina miro con furia al susodicho._

**-¿que significa todo esto? .-** pregunto señalando el lugar el cual estaba completamente invadido de todo tipo de cosas, "valla incluso creía que había más cosas aquí que en el festival".

_Minato suspiro y se sentó en su silla, miro a kushina y le platico el tormentoso día que había tenido._

**-todos estos regalos son para mí, por ser el día del amor.-** se dio cuenta de la mirada incrédula de la chica-¡**no creas que yo quiero toda esta atención!, no conozco ni a la cuarta parte de las mujeres que hoy he visto.**

**-pues eso no es nada, ¡hay una gran fila de aquí hasta el festival!-**le informo la chica- ¡**tú tienes la culpa de todo esto.!**

_El la miro incrédulamente._

**-yo?**

**- si-** afirmo kushina- **tu con tus aires de niño bueno, respetoso , caballeroso, gran ninja, hokage , soltero de 23 años, guapo, gentil, mil y un cualidades mas.**

_El hokage miro incrédulamente a la chica que tenia ahí enfrente, ¿todo eso pensaba ella de él?._

**-¿tu piensas eso?**

_Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rojas como su cabello._

**-pues si.-** le resto importancia a la confesión

_El se paró de donde estaba sentado, se dirigió a ella con ojos brillantes como el cielo, la abrazo, y le dijo._

**-hoy me han dicho de todo y nada he creído-**pudo notar la tención de la chica-**pero saber que tu me miras asi-** dio esto se acerco a ella, sus rostros estaban demasiado juntos- **me hace el hombre más feliz-** y la beso.

_Kushina estaba sorprendida del beso, pero no lo pensó tanto entrelazo sus manos alrededor del cuello del hokage y lo beso con todo lo que sentimiento que tenía desde hace tiempo._

_Afuera de la torre del hokage 4 ninjas tenían una mega pantalla dando a conocer atreves de una cámara lo que ocurría en la oficinas del hokage. _

_Todas las mujeres estallaron en lagrimas._

_Hiashi hyuuga todo la palabra a través de un micrófono_**.- bueno la función termino, como ven él ya eligió a la afortunada, así que todas se pueden retirar.**

_Mikoto , Hana, y Fugaku, trataban de apagar dichoso aparato, ya que esos dos tortolos se emocionaron con un simple beso y todos estaban sorprendidos, al ver al hokage cargar a kushina sobre la mesa y seguir besándola como si no hubiera el mañana y además empezaban a realizar imágenes de xxx, "que kami que se apiadara de ellos cuando minato y kushina se enteraran de que toda konoja fue testigo de su primera vez."_

-**sabes este día era como cual quier otro .-** dijo la pelirroja a un rubio que se encontraba abrasándola fuerte mente después de que ellos, ¡pues se dejaran llevar por sus hormonas!- **pero de ahora en adelante are que nadie olvide el 14 de febrero.**

**-para mí fue un infierno desde la mañana, todas ellas acosándome, cuando solamente quería tenerte a ti-** y la volvió a besar-**hoy quería confesarme contigo, pero no sabía que pensabas tu de mi, y te había visto muy molesta por eso del festival del amor, y me izo dudar.**

_Kushina lo vio sorprendida_

**-¿tu dudando?**

El afirmo con la cabeza y la abrazo más.

**-cuando se trata de ti todo puede pasar.-** la beso pero en eso sintieron el flechazo de una cámara, ahí estaba jiraiya tomándole todo tipo de fotos a ambos.

**-¿que te pasa ero-sensei?.-** reclamo la chica.

_Jiraiya miro a ambos con una gran sonrisa, se acerco al chico rubio el cual percibió que su sensei le diría algo que no le gustaría para nada._

**-¡por fin te hiciste hombre!-**grito el sensei el cual abrazo efusivamente a su alumno.

_El rubio capto muy bien sus palabras y empezó a sudar frio._

**-¿a qué te refieres?-** pregunto el chico

_Kushina también había captado las palabras de ero-sensei , ¿nadie podía saber lo que ellos hicieron o si?_

**-pues todos en la aldea vieron atreves de una gran pantalla su acto de amor**.- informo el sannin sin darse cuenta que los chicos estaban en estado de shock-**te platicare, hiashi y**__**Fugaku, sabían que te le declararías a kushina, pues como buenos amigos que son quisieron que todas esas chicas se enteraran, así que pusieron una cámara de video que está ahí**-señalo en un retrato del primer hokage-**y la enlazaron en la mega pantalla que hay abajo, y pues se vio todo. Baya muchachos yo sabía que la combinación de ambos crearían chispa.**

_Un chacra rojo y amarillo brillaron en la oficina, el sannin se percato de que ambos estaban muy enojados._

_juntos desaparecieron._

_**hiashi y Fugaku**__ se percataron de los poderosos chacras que se aparecieron donde estaban recogiendo todo después del gran espectáculo. Ambos sudaron frio , enfrente de ellos se encontraban la pareja más famosa del día y por sus miradas se percataron que ya sabían lo que habían hecho los dos, el miedo los invadió._

_Kushina y minato sabían que no podían matar a sus disque amigos, por que ellos eran los líderes de los dos clanes más poderosos de konoha, pero eso no significaba que no podían romperle uno que otro hueso._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Un mes después mikoto y Hana aun se pasaban los días enteros cuidado a sus respectivos novios. Los cuales aun no se recuperaban de la golpiza que recibieron por parte de los ofendidos._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Kushina fue con Tsunade a una revisión, por que últimamente se sentía muy mal._

**-¡estas embarazada!**-le informo tsunade-**no sé de qué te sorprendes kushina, según mis cálculos fue cuando tu y minato dieron ese gran espectáculo, nunca me han gustado las películas xxx, pero la suya me encanto. Algún día tu hijo sabrá de cómo fue concebido y toda la aldea le podrá contar como sucedió.**

_Kushina se desmayo de la impresión. ¿Qué diría minato a esto?_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Minato se encontraba trabajando en su oficina, el ero-sensei apareció con varios pergaminos y se los dio todos al joven hokage que estaba sombrado por la cantidad de estos._

**-¿ que significa todo esto sensei?**

**-son todos los contratos pornográficos que te ofrecen para que realices mas películas como la que realizaste-**el vio el sonrojo de su alumno y prosigo explicando el contenido de los pergaminos-**también quiero entregarte este cheque ahí están las regalías por utilizar tu primera vez como base para iniciar mi primer libro de icha icha, el cual se vendió como pan caliente**-su alumno aun se puso más rojo-**y estas graficas que están en este ultimo pergamino es el grado de popularidad que tienes ahora con el género femenino, es increíble ahora eres mas seguido, porque saben que aparte de ser un buen hombre, eres una fiera salvaje en el sexo.**

_Minato no sabía que decir de todo esto. ¿Qué diría kushina cuando se enterara?_

**Y todo por un 14 de febrero.**

Jajaja asta aquí chicas espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Sayonara nos leemos.


End file.
